A nightmare part 2
by cajunghost
Summary: Saw the episode Dog Tags again and once again got pissed at Abbie. So here is a continuation of A Nightmare. Just needed to vent after seeing it again.


A nightmare part 2

A/N I watched Dog Tags again, and once again it pissed me off. So here is another one shot to Dog Tags.

Abby was heading to the break room to get herself some more Caf-Pow. When she got to the entrance she stopped when she heard her name being mentioned and decided to see what they were talking about.

"Talking about Abby, did you hear what happened yesterday?" Agent Wilson asked his companion.

Agent Johnson shook his head no. "Was out on Surveillance all day yesterday, why what happened."

Agent Wilson shook his head and frowned, "I was down in the garage and I witnessed something." He looked around before continuing. "Agent McGee came In with bandages on his arm and neck, turns out he was attacked by a dog." He put some sugar in his coffee and stirred it before continuing. "Abby was down there to get the evidence and it turned out to be the same dog that attacked him." He looked around again. "When she found out McGee shot it, she went off on him."

When Agent Johnson heard this he looked confused and held up his hand. "Wait, your telling me McGee shot a dog that was attacking him in self-defense, and Miss Sciuto went off on McGee?" He looked at Agent Wilson with disgust, "Jeez, I'm glad I'm not a friends with her."

Agent Wilson nodded. "Amen to that, with friends like her, who needs enemies."

"Yea, I don't think I would like to be put into a position where my life depended on Abby deciding between me or an animal, I have a family. I think I would rather take my chances with a room full of drug dealers who knew I was an undercover narcotics officer."

Agent Wilson laughed. "Yea, I think your chances would be a lot higher at getting out of that alive than with Abby deciding your fate, especially when it comes to an animal."

Agent Johnson chuckled at that, "Your right there." He looked at his watch, "I gotta go, HR needs me to fill some papers out."

Wilson nodded, but shouted out to Johnson before he could get too far, "don't step on any mice on your way there, who knows what Abby would do to you if you kill one." Agent Johnson laughed and waved his hand to his friend as he left.

Abby had just made it around the corner as she heard Wilsons parting jest and sighed.

Caf-Pow, forgotten and her head down, Abby was walking back to the elevator that would take her back down to her lab, when she bumped into someone. When she looked up she saw it was Agent Gibbs. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him and started crying, her Grey Fox would make it all better.

Agent Gibbs hugged her back for a few more moments then held her at arm's length. He saw the sorrow in her face, "What's wrong?"

Yes, Gibbs would put it all to rights. So she let the tears start to fall for maximum effect and sniffed. "First McGee yells at me, then when I went to get me some Caf-Pow I heard these two Agents saying mean things about me."

Gibbs got a bit angry and asked, "what where they saying?"

She sniffed some more before continuing, "They were basically saying that I would let McGee die before I let any harm come to a dog."

Agent Gibbs snorted, and he looked her in the eyes. "I heard about what happened yesterday, and what McGee did today." He cupped her face in his hands to make sure she was looking at him and paying attention. "I don't agree with how he did it, but I'm proud that he finally stood up to you, and to tell you the truth Abby….If it was me being attacked by that dog, it would be dead." He dropped his hands and crossed his arms. "Quite frankly, I'm disappointed in you for how you treated McGee." Gibbs went to go by her but stopped, he had one more thing to say. "If McGee hadn't shot Jethro the dog, we would be morning his death right now, so just think about that."

Later that night as she lay in bed she thought about what had happened in the last two days and really cried. She cried herself to sleep.

She found herself standing in a back yard, a yard she never saw before. She started walking towards the backdoor, but before she could take three steps she heard a yell and stopped. McGee came flying out of the door backwards and fell to the ground, before he could recover a German shepherd came bounding out and landed on top of him. She watched as McGee put his arm between him and the dog, the Shepherd latched on to McGee's arm and started shaking, As McGee was trying get the dog off of him, Abby felt a wait in her right hand, she lifted her hand and looked down and saw what she somehow knew to be McGee's gun in her hand. She looked back over at the scene playing out in front of her and she heard McGee yell at her to do something, to save him.

Abby looked back down at the gun in her hand and let it drop to the ground. She couldn't believe that she just let the gun drop. She closed her eyes tight as she heard the growling and screaming increase.

She opened her eyes when the noise stopped. She looked up and saw the German shepherd sitting there licking the blood off of its chops and staring at her. Looking all proud the dog cocked its head and looked at her. Abby, looked up and felt sick at the sight of a now dead McGee, his throat ripped out.

Abby woke with a start and started crying, she reached over to her night stand, pulled open the drawer and pulled out a picture of McGee. "I am so sorry McGee, I don't want you to die." She brought the picture to her chest and hugged it to herself tight, she rolled over and let the quilt and shame at what she did to him take her and wept for a friendship she now knew was lost.


End file.
